


Together

by these_emo_thoughts



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid also works somewhere, Kid is wet, Law is a doctor, Law is wet, Long time since they had sex, M/M, Oneshot, Porn, Shower Sex, bottom!Law, kidlaw - Freeform, modernau, top!kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_emo_thoughts/pseuds/these_emo_thoughts
Summary: Law returns home from work absolutely exhausted with some good news for his boyfriend Eustass.
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	Together

It was late by the time Trafalgar Law returned home from his sixteen hour shift from the hospital. Those draining hours took its toll on the surgeon, and he was practically half asleep by the time he opened his apartment door. He didn’t bother to stifle a loud yawn as he dragged his sore feet up three flights of stairs, cursing the repairman for his delays in fixing the broken elevator, up to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend of five years, Eustass Kid. Law opened the door carefully, closing it quietly behind him, one hand running through his short dark hair and ruffling up a little. He figured that Eustass would be asleep by now, and hoped that his boyfriend wouldn’t be too disappointed with him for skipping date night. They had been planning for weeks, on the one night that they would both be free from their busy jobs – or rather, supposed to be free.

Law switched on the hall light and hurriedly hung up his coat and toed off his shoes, placing his bag on the floor next to them. He heard a soft ‘meow’ and felt a warm body rub up against his leg. Bending down with a smile on his face, Law gave the kitten a scratch behind the ears and receiving a purr in response. “How you doing, kitty?” He whispered, giving it another pat on its head. After a while the kitten trotted off and Law watched as it curled up next to his and Eustass’ other pet, a puppy that was sleeping on the couch. It had been a funny little incident several months back, when they each bought a pet, not knowing that the other had bought one either. There had been much shock and confusion as Eustass held onto a happily yelping puppy while Law hugged a mewling kitten. After some time, during which neither man wanted to get rid of the pet they had adopted, the two animals finally warmed up to each other and became part of their happy little family.

Law yawned again, rubbing his dark-circled eyes and deciding it was time to head off to the bedroom. He switched off the light and slowly made his way across the apartment, using his hands to guide himself. There was a faint light coming from the bedroom and the closer Law got, he could hear noises coming from the television in there. Law was quiet as he walked in, smiling as he took in the sight of his boyfriend sprawled out on their bed. Eustass had fallen asleep watching television, propping himself up against a bunch of pillows. His long red hair was a mess around his head, contrasting brightly against the white of the bed. One muscular arm hung off the side of the bed, the TV remote on the floor underneath his black-painted fingernails.

Law inched closer to Eustass, plopping himself on the bed next to him. He cocked his head, looking down at Eustass’ soft sleeping face. Law ran his thin fingers up his boyfriend’s chest, feeling it move up and down, feeling the relaxed paced beating of his heart, the firm skin… Law licked his lips, edging forward to Eustass’ parted mouth, giving it a chaste kiss.

He felt it before it happened but was still unprepared when he was suddenly flipped onto his back, crushed between the bed and a warm body. The hand that had been touching Eustass’ chest was now held above his head in a strong grip. Law smiled. “Hi, Eustass-ya.” He greeted.

Eustass grunted before pressing a kiss on Law’s forehead. “I was wondering when you’d be back Law.” He mumbled sleepily. “I thought you finished early today.”

“So did I,” Law said with a sigh, shifting to a more comfortable position as Eustass loosened his grip. “But the guy that was called in had some car troubles. They asked me to stay back a couple hours and before I knew it, I had been whisked away into surgery.”

Eustass sighed, nuzzling against Law’s neck. “Can’t be helped I guess.” He said, releasing Law’s wrist and pulling the smaller man in a hug.

“I’m so sorry Eustass. I know I said I’d be home for date night but-”

Eustass shushed him with a kiss before tightening his hug. Law smiled despite feeling totally crushed in Eustass’ strong grip, but stayed silent and enjoyed the moment. After a few minutes, he spoke up. “Eustass-ya, I need to have a shower.”

Eustass grunted, unmoving. Law rolled his eyes. “How are you not put off by me right now? I’ve been at the hospital all day.”

“Then you shouldn’t have come into bed. You know I like to cuddle.”

Law laughed, craning his neck upwards. “Do you know that a ‘cuddle’ for a big guy like you is a ‘crush’ to someone like me? I’m going to snap in half if you squeeze me any tighter.” Law said, poking at Eustass’ stomach. “Hey, why don’t you join me in the shower, Eustass-ya?”

Eustass hummed, releasing his hold on Law. “I’ve showered already. You do what you have to do then get your cute little ass back to bed.” He said sleepily, placing a final kiss on Law’s forehead and turning over on his side, nestling into the blankets. Law took that opportunity to get off the bed, stripping off his clothing. He heard Eustass sigh loudly and shift in bed.

“Hey, Law… Don’t worry about date night, okay? We’ll save it for another time, even if we have to wait another month to have days off together.” Eustass said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Law turned back to face Eustass, giving him a small smile. “I don’t think you have to wait that long, Eustass-ya. You see, due to my wonderful skills as a surgeon and a lot of strings being pulled, I’ve managed to get myself this week off work.” He said, walking into the en-suite bathroom.

Eustass’ eyes popped open and he sat up. He was silent for a while. “What!?” He shouted.

He could hear Law’s chuckle echo from the bathroom, combined with a sudden rush of water from the shower. “If I’m not mistaken, I think a certain someone also has a week off work…” Law said.

Eustass practically ripped off the blankets he had hidden himself in, hopping out of bed and racing to the bathroom. The door, which was halfway ajar, was slammed into the wall as Eustass looked at his boyfriend with hopeful eyes. “You’re off this week too!?” He asked.

Law, having been startled by Eustass’ entry, placed a hand straight over his beating heart. He frowned at Eustass but figured he couldn’t be mad for long; the huge smile on his boyfriend’s lips and the twinkle in his eyes made Law melt with happiness. “Idiot Eustass, you scared me.” He said, shaking his head.

Eustass smirked, crossing his arms across his naked chest and taking in the sight of his boyfriend. Law was standing in the running shower, naked, his dark hair damp and flat, the front of which reaching up to the top of his hazy eyes. Water trickled down the slim, toned body where black tattoos decorated the tanned torso and arms. Law was annoyed, glaring at Kid, but Eustass could see how his boyfriend’s mouth twitched upward, ready to break into a smile.

“The _entire_ week?” Eustass repeated in disbelief.

Law reached for the shampoo, nodding as he popped the cap of the bottle. “You have the new surgeon to thank. You know, the one that had car troubles and I had to take over his operations? Turns out he’s some respected bigwig and as a reward for my hard work, helped convince the higher ups to let me take some time off. I’ll be on call but since he’ll be working it’s very unlikely I’ll be called in.” He explained, squeezing the shampoo in his hands. Law sighed happily and closed his eyes, reaching up to wash his hair. “Which is perfect, because I need the break.” He mumbled.

Eustass cocked his head and watched Law. The man’s actions were so innocent but he somehow managed to make them look so incredibly smooth and sensual. Law didn’t have a particularly bulky build like Kid; rather, he was slimmer and lean. But he was extremely fit; there was no mistaking the ripple of strong muscle in his arms as he washed the bubbles out of his hair, or the distinct outline of a well-toned abdomen. Eustass watched that gorgeous body that was so different from his own with lust, keeping an eye on every single smooth movement, from Law’s fingers working deftly to remove all traces of shampoo, to rolling his shoulders back and forth, to the tilt of his head exposing that long and inviting neck… 

For the second time that night Law felt himself be pressed between Kid and some surface in their apartment, only instead of a nice warm bed it was now a cold tiled wall. Eustass had stridden right into the shower as Law had finished watching the last of the shampoo out of his head. Law’s eyes snapped open and he was met with a particularly lustful looking Kid. 

“I thought you showered already?” Law commented with a dirty smirk, trying not to back fully onto the cold wall. Eustass drew forward, hands reaching upward. One was splayed on the wall beside Law’s face while the other resting on his jaw, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

Kid smiled not-so-innocently. “I guess I can go for another one.” He said. Eustass brought his head down and gently placed a kiss on Law’s lips. Law moaned happily, arching to feel Eustass’ warm body against his own, hands reaching to rest on the man’s shoulders. They stayed under the water kissing softly for a while, the intensity increasing with every passing minute. Eustass thrust forward and Law hissed as his back was reunited with the cold wall behind him. That didn’t deter Eustass in continuing his assault, kisses becoming faster and harder, bruising and needy. Law gripped onto Eustass’ shoulders harder, fingers slipping because of the water, trying to pull the man closer to him as their lips crushed against each other with animalistic ferocity. Law groaned and opened his mouth, allowing Eustass to slip his tongue inside and deepen their kiss. Their bodies pushed against one another so that not even the water’s spray could come between them, and Law reached one hand down to palm Eustass’ erection through his boxers, wondering why the hell they were still on. Eustass’ movements stilled and he parted to hiss, hands balling into fists as Law squeezed his member slightly. Kid heard Law chuckle and decided to return the favour, positioning a knee in between Law’s legs and pushing against the man’s own hardness. Law moaned and Eustass kissed him again, a little softer than before. One of his hands trailed down Law’s hard chest slowly, ghosting underneath his belly button, Law’s sensitive spot, and making the man arch as a result. Law pressed closer to Eustass, shivering as he felt the rough hand make its way to his lower back, finger rubbing small circles as it travelled further down.

Law couldn’t move. He was hanging onto Eustass as if his life depended on it, balancing himself on the man’s body so he didn’t fall over from light-headedness. Eustass was so intoxicating to him.

Law bit his lip as Eustass’ finger ended up in between his cheeks. It wasn’t inside him yet; it was circling, teasing. Law tried to relax, anticipating the entrance.

“Lube?” Eustass’s voice was guttural. Law nodded and Eustass, one hand still holding Law to him, shifted so he could grab the bottle they kept in the shower for situations like this. With one hand, he popped the cap and squeezed a heap of it onto Law’s back. Law had started kissing him on the neck, nipping here and there as he waited for Eustass to finish before hearing him finally drop the bottle. Once his fingers were lathered with what he had poured, they returned to Law’s waiting ass.

Law felt it when the first finger entered him and he had to break away from Eustass to inhale a sharp breath. It had been so long since they had been together like this, with work and obligations taking away all their time and attention. There was enough initial pain to have both Law and Eustass still their actions.

“Alright like this?” Eustass asked, raising an eyebrow in concern.

Law nodded. “Yeah. It’ll stop hurting soon enough.” He began to wiggle around, beckoning Eustass to continue. Eustass took the hint and began to move his finger, making circular motions that followed Law’s movements. When Eustass felt that Law was ready, he inserted another finger. Law arched his back and hummed in approval, throwing his head back, water falling pleasantly on his face.

Eustass slid his fingers in and out, Law moving with him so that their actions were synchronised. They stayed like that comfortably under the spray for a few minutes more, becoming increasingly aroused. Eustass kissed Law again before telling him he was going to put another finger in, and Law bit down on his boyfriend’s shoulder in preparation. The third digit hurt going in and his legs were shaking like jelly, but having Eustass inside him made it all worth it. He felt so full, and that was just with Eustass’ fingers. He couldn’t wait for the full package and just the thought of Eustass fucking him was enough to have him moaning into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Suddenly, Eustass’ fingers were gone, slowly pried out of his ass. Law yelped in surprise and looked up at Eustass. “Can’t fucking wait anymore.” Eustass growled.

Law reached up to nibble on Eustass’ ear. “Then hurry up and fuck me already.” He whispered.

The water in the shower was cut off as Eustass turned the knobs before reaching for Law again. Law felt himself be lifted and he was slung over Eustass’ shoulder, who turned and started to walk back into the bedroom.

“Oi, what are you – Kid! If you get water onto the bed again I will murder yo- AH! Hey!”

Eustass laughed and gave Law’s ass a small slap. The man in his arms squirmed to look at him but was ultimately helpless, as were his protests. “I don’t know if you noticed but the only thing keeping you upright were my fingers. Your legs must be aching from standing up for surgery all day. Let me fuck you comfortably.” Eustass said gently.

Law blushed, biting his bottom lip. Eustass could be a brute sometimes with his actions, but he was so damned thoughtful it made Law’s heart flutter. He was quiet as Eustass gently lay him down on the bed on his back, the sheets beneath them immediately dampening. Eustass chuckled at Law’s blush before bending down to kiss both sides of the man’s face while Law reached down to fiddle with Eustass’ boxers. Eustass finally pulled the annoying fabric away so that they were both naked, throwing it somewhere in the room. They stared into each other’s eyes, and without breaking the contact, Eustass reached for the lubricant they kept on the bedside table, applying a healthy amount over his hardness and again, on Law’s ass. Eustass smiled before taking hold of his hard cock and leading it to Law’s ass. He rubbed the head of it over Law’s ass before starting to insert himself. Law hissed and lifted his hips as Eustass began to fill him with his glorious cock, going slowly so as to savour the feel of Law’s tightness. Law let out a drawn moan, squirming to assist Eustass and making sure he had every inch of his boyfriend inside him. He felt so full, so full of Eustass it was incredibly euphoric. He clenched his ass, making Eustass growl at the feel and push in again, leaving no space between their bodies.

When Eustass was fully sheathed, they were still. Both were panting lightly, Law’s head tilted upward while Eustass looked down on him, strands of wet red hair falling down his face. Then Eustass started to move. He was slow, methodical, pushing down and sliding up, repeating the action and taking his time. He would almost pull out completely before coming back down into Law, who would push up against him to make sure he got every bit of Eustass again. Law reached up to grab onto Eustass’ shoulders, his legs bent upward on either side of the man’s body. The noises that erupted from Law’s mouth were soft and needy, whimpers of want and desire that drove Eustass crazy. He loved seeing Law like this because he knew that he was the only one who would get to see the man like this; vulnerable, but not entirely submissive, naked with a body carved in marble and a voice that moaned angelically in pleasure. Eustass had been trusted by Law to be the only one to see him like this, to be the only one to make love to him like this. And Eustass would never abuse that privilege.

There was an expression of lust on Law’s face, his eyes smoky looking, lips parted. “More… Eustass, please… more…” He begged.

A growl erupted from Eustass’ chest and the man began to speed up his actions. He leaned down closer to Law’s body, placing a hand on either side of the man’s head. His thrusts became shorter and harder and Eustass moaned as he felt himself about to come. He tried to hold out as long as he could, wanting to drag this on as long as possible for both Law’s pleasure and his own. He was savouring every movement Law made in retaliation to his thrusts, the man synchronising his actions to match Eustass’ speed. Law arched his back and tried to angle himself in a way that would allow Eustass to reach his prostate. Eustass, knowing what Law wanted, slowed back down and chuckled as he once again set the pace, refusing to go deeper for the time being. Law whined, digging his fingernails in Eustass’s shoulders and squirming underneath him impatiently. “Eustass-ya…” He croaked, the annoyance prevalent in his voice. _Bastard._ He always did that. Got them both so close to the brink before putting on the damn breaks just to get a reaction.

“What? Want me to do that again.” Eustass teased, but his voice was wavering. He clearly needed a release too, and Law wondered how much longer he could take without one.

“Yes, please, yes!” Law begged, panting and squirming as he felt Eustass’ hands trail down his body and take hold of his hips. Eustass was smirking but the sides of his eyes were twitching as he started to thrust into Law with more depth and speed now. On any other day, when they had time and weren’t so tired, Eustass would have loved to tease Law into orgasm and edge him ever so slowly to drive him mad with need. He’d tie Law’s hands above his head and play with that gorgeous body of his for hours, rendering him into a whimpering, whining mess begging for release. Eustass filed that away for another day, for as much as he loved teasing Law, they both needed something else for the moment. 

“A-ah~ Eustass~” Law moaned in a breathy voice, arching his back as Eustass’ cock brushed against the bundle of nerves within him that made him feel amazing. There was a warm feeling in his gut as Eustass paused for a moment before slamming into that spot once again. Law cried out in pleasure as Eustass’ cock hit his prostate, fucking him hard, thrusts so deep inside him that they had the doctor writing in ecstasy beneath him. Their wet skin slapped violently against each other as the pace increased faster and faster, the bed creaking beneath them as they panted heavily and held onto each other so tightly as if afraid to lose one another. Eustass grunted as he fucked his boyfriend thoroughly, taking delight in how Law was past the point of coherence, unable to voice his pleasure into proper words or sentences, simply moaning as the heat and pressure within his gut grew and grew and grew. One of Eustass’ hands reached up to grip Law’s hard and weeping cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. With a long moan, Law’s body twitched and he came violently, spilling onto his stomach and in Eustass’ hand. His hole tightened against Eustass’ cock, and that pressure was enough to have Eustass following suit. He shuddered, pushing in deeply and stilling as he came in Law’s ass, filling it up with his cum as he bent down to press their foreheads against each other as they climaxed together.

There was a comfortable silence that followed after they had both come down from their high. Law breathed in deep and even breaths, bringing his hand over Eustass’ chest, which housed a rapidly beating heart. Eustass was relaxed, head hanging down so that his red hair fell over his face, the tips tickling Law’s cheeks. Eustass smiled at Law before bending down to kiss him again. “That was incredible.” He finally said.

Law sighed happily. “We needed that.” He admitted. “I’m so glad I have the week off, especially if it means I get to spend every night with you like this.” He shifted a little, Eustass still inside him, and frowned. “On second thought, perhaps not every night. I would like to be able to walk by the end of the week.”

Eustass laughed heartily, laying down on his back on the bed and pulling Law with him so the other could rest his head on his chest. “You feeling okay?” He asked, petting Law’s head and playing with strands of his hair. Law nodded, his eyes fluttering shut as he sighed happily, Eustass still buried inside him.

“’M gonna fall asleep…” Law mumbled into Eustass’ chest, the exhaustion of his busy day at work hitting him like a tonne of bricks now.

“Then sleep,” Eustass told him, pressing a sweet kiss on the top of Law’s head before reaching for the blankets to cover the both of them up. “I’ll be here to greet you in the morning.”

“Mm…” Law nodded once more, one of his hands reaching up to hold onto Eustass’ one. He intertwined their fingers together. “I love you, Eustass-ya…”

“I love you too, Law.” Eustass whispered, squeezing Law’s hand and watching with a smile on his face as his boyfriend let sleep take over. He hugged Law close to him, giving him a final kiss on the top of his head, closing his eyes and thinking of all the fun things the two of them could do to enjoy the coming week together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted a fic on here. It's one that I've had saved for a while, but needed some fixing. I hope you've enjoyed it, and I hope that I'll be able to post other KidLaw fics again in future when I have more time (and confidence ^^;;).


End file.
